


Phones

by darcyjog



Category: 2Moons, Forthbeam, SBFIVE (Band), TAETEE, beam - Fandom, forth - Fandom, tae - Fandom, tee - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comedy, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcyjog/pseuds/darcyjog
Summary: Ring...ring....ring...ring...A few people glance towards the table.Beam looks down at his phone.  However, he doesn't answer it.Pha glances at Beam and hisses, "Beam, if you aren't going to answer your phone, turn it off.  We are trying to study here.  It is very distracting to have your phone keep ringing."Kit raises his head from his textbooks and notes, and glares at Beam.  "Did you accidentally give your number out to one of your one-night stands?  Why won't you answer your phone?"Bean frowns and shakes his head as he turns his phone off and puts it in his pocket.  "No.  Professor Auntie had given my number to a girl that is needing some tutoring.  However, after initially talking to her on the phone, she isn't wanting tutor for our academics, but of something else."What happens when Pha insists that Beam needs to get a new phone?
Relationships: Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/Beam Baramee Vongviphan, Ming Mingkwan Daichapanya/Kit Mongkol Intochar, Pha Phana Kongthanin/Yo Wayo Panitchayasawad
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The medical canteen is quiet for once with only a few people are scattered around the various tables studying.  
Ring…ring….ring….ring…  
A few people glance towards our table.  
I glance down at my phone. However, I don’t answer it. Ugh… When are they going to stop calling me?  
Pha glances at me and hisses, “Beam, if you aren’t going to answer your phone, turn it off. We are trying to study here. It is very distracting to have your phone keep ringing.”  
Kit raises his head from his textbook and notes, and glares at me. “Did you accidentally give your number out to one of your one-night stands? Why won’t you answer your phone?”  
I frown and shake my head as I turn my phone off and put it in my pocket. “No. Professor Auntie had given my number to a girl that is needing some tutoring. However, after initially talking to her on the phone, she isn’t wanting tutor of our academics, but of something else.”  
Both Pha and Kit look at each other before bursting out in laughter. As Kit tries to control himself, he teases, “So.. hehe.. she was… hehe.. wanting… hehe.. some hands… hehehe.. on sessions.” As soon as he finishes, he once again bursts out laughing.   
Really is that all they can do is laugh at me. I raise an eyebrow and stare at them from across the table. This isn’t that funny.   
After a few moments of watching my crazy friends, I can’t take it any longer, and I frown. As my frustrations continue to grow, I huff, “You know that I don’t give my number out for this very reason. How dare Professor Auntie do it. That girl even gave my number to others too. Now, look what has happened. My phone is ringing non-stop all the time now.”   
Pha slowly stops laughing and looks at me. “I think you need to get a new number. It is disturbing our study sessions.”  
I sigh and look down at my textbooks again as I mumble, “Yeah, I know. I’ll stop by the store this afternoon and get a new number. I can’t take much more of this.”  
In a serious tone, Pha replies, “Neither can we. Now let’s continue studying. We have a test this afternoon.”  
I slowly nod my head and sigh before I turn my attention back to my books. I’m definitely going to have to go get another phone today.  
***  
The afternoon was stressful, but I managed to get through the tests. Pha and Kit offered to come along with me, but I didn’t think that I needed them to tag along just to get a new phone. However, now that I’m looking at all the phones, I kind of wish that they were here and let me know what one would be the best.   
I can ask the salesperson, but they will only tell what the most expensive is. Ugh…  
With my eyes scanning the various phones, I softly sigh. Which one am I going to pick? I can’t take all day. I still have other things to do.  
As I slowly work my way down the counter, I’m not paying attention to my surrounding. I’m trying to absorb all the information in on the phones that I don’t notice the person also standing in front of the counter.  
Bump.  
I slowly turn around, and I’m instantly met with a pair of dark piercing eyes that almost seem to appear to be able to look deep into my soul. However, I take a step back and instantly begin to apologize. The piercings and the tattoos tell me that he isn’t someone to mess with.  
I chime, “Sorry. I didn’t see you there. I was too focused on the phones.” I point my finger to the display of phones behind me. “I’ll just go back to where I was originally looking.”  
Before I can move, the tan tattooed man replies, “You can look at the phones over here too.” He pauses for a moment and steps back to let me pass.  
A small smile spreads across my face as I step forward and towards more selections of phones. As I step closer to the tan man, he calmly says, “I’m Forth. Are you looking for something in particular?”  
I turn towards the phones and shake my head. “I just need a new phone, but I want something that will handle gaming and things for my classes.”  
“If that is what you are looking for, this one over here would probably be your best option. It is the one that I plan on getting and it handles games and everything else pretty well.”  
With my face still buried in the display case, I chime, “Thanks. I usually bring my friends, but I thought I wouldn’t have any problems. Clearly, I had underestimated my abilities to pick out a phone.”  
A clerk walks up to us behind the counter. “Do you need any help, or have you found the phone that you want?”  
Without looking back, I look up at the clerk and smile. “Yes, we have. We would like two of these.” I point to the phone in the display case that Forth had recommended.  
The clerk takes a moment and looks at me and then back to Forth, who is standing right behind me, before he nods and walks off.   
“Who said that I wanted that phone?”  
What? I turn around and huff, “When you were telling me which phone to buy, you said that you were going to buy this phone. Don’t tell me that you changed your mind.”  
As Forth goes to open his mouth, the clerk returns and asks, “Oh, I forgot to ask which color would you like.”  
I turn back around to face the clerk, but before I can respond, Forth answers, “Black.”  
No. I don’t want black.   
I try to protest, but the clerk dashes off before I can say anything. So, instead, I turn to Forth and whine, “I don’t want black. I want white.”  
For the first time since I met him, Forth’s stern and cold face slowly cracks as a small smile spreads across his face. He puts his hands in his pockets and replies, “Black is better.”  
I can’t control myself as I pout. I wanted white.  
I turn and step away from Forth as I pull my old phone out of my pocket and turn it back on.   
Ding.  
Ding.  
Ding.  
Ding.  
Ding.  
Ugh…. Why won’t it stop dinging? That witch must have given my number out to every girl in the school.   
After a few more minutes, the dinging finally stops. However, I’m completely ignoring the on slot of messages and I pull up my group chat with Pha and Kit. I send a quick message to let them know what phone that I bought and that I’ll have my new number soon.   
As I go to turn back around, I freeze. Forth’s face is only inches away from mine. “What are you doing? Are you looking at my phone?”  
He doesn’t move away from me as he shrugs his shoulders and looks at me. “Were all those messages from girls?”  
I don’t know why he needs to know that.   
I wave my phone back and forth in the air and chime, “One of my professors thought that a girl really needed a tutor, so she gave my number to the girl. However, she didn’t want that kind of tutor and before I know it, she gave my number out to everyone.”  
A smirk slowly slides across Forth’s face. “So, you decide to get a new phone.”  
I roll my eyes and huffs, “I couldn’t even study. My phone was going off all the time. I was planning on getting a new phone, but my friends demanded that I do and fast.”  
Still with the smirk on his face, Forth leans a little closer. His hot breath suddenly cascading across my face and neck.   
Gulp.  
In a deep and husky voice, Forth teases, “You must be popular.”  
Gulp.  
My mind instantly goes blank. I always have some sort of smart remark, but not this time. No matter how hard I try, nothing is coming to mind.  
Gulp.  
Cough. Cough.  
I whip my head back towards the counter where the clerk is standing with two boxes. However, Forth still hasn’t moved away from me and now his hot breath is gently blowing across my ear.   
This is not good.   
I quickly step towards the counter and away from Forth. “Oh, you have my phone. Is it setup? What is my new number?”  
The clerk smiles and takes both of the phones out of their cases and before I know what he is doing, he uses the other phone and calls my phone. He cuts the call and looks up at Forth and asks, “What is your name?”  
Forth steps forward right behind me.   
Gulp.  
He smiles and replies, “Forth.”  
My heart slams hard against my chest as one of Forth’s hands rests on my hip while he rests the other one on the counter.   
Gulp.  
The clerk types Forth’s name into my phone before he turns and looks at me. “What is your name?”  
Before I can stop myself, I softly say, “Beam.”  
I watch as the clerk types my name into Forth’s phone. The whole time I wish that I could stop this, but how.   
The clerk finishes setting up a few things on our phones before handing them to us. “Here, everything should be setup. Do you need me to transfer your contacts into your new phone?”  
I quickly shake my head no. However, I can’t seem to say anything.  
Forth softly squeezes my hip and hums, “No. I think we can handle that.”  
The clerk nods. “Will you be paying separately or is it on one bill?”  
I try to say something, but nothing comes out. Forth softly chuckles in my ear and replies, “One bill, please. I’ll be paying for it. I was the one who insisted on couple phones.”  
A gasp escapes my mouth as the clerk turns and goes to generate the bill.   
Couple phones. How could I have couple phones when I’m single.   
Forth leans into my ear and softly whispers, “We are a couple now. We have the phones to prove it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
With a small smile on my face, I walk back into Lam’s house. The whole gang is there playing video games, but I don’t care. I have something more interesting to think about.   
That gorgeous boy with the pale, almost white skin, and those dark brown eyes that look innocent, but by the number of messages that were popping up and the few things that I saw, I know that he is far from innocent.   
As I walk to the kitchen, Lam calls out, “Hey, Forth. Did you get your new phone?”  
I call out over my shoulder, “Yeah.” I open the refrigerator and grab a beer.   
As I walk back into the living room, Lam turns on the couch and looks at me. He slowly raises his eyebrow and taps Park’s arm, who is sitting next to him.   
I walk towards the chair, beside the couch, and sit down as Park huffs, “What? I’m about ready to kill this monster.”  
However, Lam doesn’t say anything. He continues to stare at Forth while Forth pulls out his new phone and stares at it. Instead, Lam slaps Park’s arm again and motions with his head towards Forth when Park whips around about ready to scream.   
Park growls and looks towards Forth. However, his anger quickly dissolves when he spots a small smile on Forth’s face.   
Just like Lam, Park slowly raises an eyebrow and asks, “Boss, did something happen while you were getting your phone.”  
With Forth’s attention still on his phone, his nods his head, but stays quiet.  
Park and Lam slowly turn and look at each other, still confused on what is going on.   
Not noticing what is happening, Max slaps Park’s arm. “Hey! You just got killed! I need you in the game to help us get through this part.”  
Tul notices that something is going on and quickly gets up off the couch and pauses the game.   
Max instantly whips his head towards Tul and huffs, “Hey! Why did you do that?”  
As Tul goes to sit back down on the couch, he taps Max’s leg and then uses his finger to point towards Forth, who is still staring at his phone.   
With everyone looking at Forth, Lam tries again. “Forth, what exactly happened?”  
With Forth still looking at his phone, he pulls up his gallery and stares at the few pictures that he was able to secretly take of Beam. As his finger slowly hovers of Beam’s picture, he replies, “I got couple phones.”  
Lam tilts his head while the others are just as confused as him.   
Lam asks, “You got two phones?”  
Forth shakes his head. “No. I got couples phone. Both are black.”  
Park taps Lam on the shoulder and whispers, “I thought he said that he only got one phone. Why is he smiling? It is giving me the creeps.”  
Lam ignores Park. “Forth, you just said that you got two phones. Who got the other phone?”  
Forth finally looks up and flashes an even bigger smile. “Beam. We are a couple now.”  
Lam nearly falls on the floor while the others’ mouth falls wide open. Forth is dating someone, but how.   
Lam is the first to recover and able to speak. “Forth, how can you be a couple already? I have never heard of Beam before, so I’m assuming that you just met him at the phone store.”  
Still with a smile on his face, Forth stands up and announces, “I have to go, but we are going out tomorrow night. Tell the gang to get there early to save us a table.”  
Without saying anything else, Forth guzzles the rest of the beer and puts it on the table before walking out of the house. The four guys look at each other still trying to figure out what just happened.  
***  
As I lay on my bed in my room, it doesn’t take me long to find out exactly who Beam is. Well, I’m not surprised that he is the Casanova of SM University or that he even goes to such an elite university. He is too gorgeous for our school. Shoot. The engineering department alone would eat him alive.   
I also find out that he often goes to the bars, but usually the bars are around SM University. He usually never ventures close to our bar. However, I hope to change that very soon.  
I grab my phone and send him a message.

Forth: Are you still trying to hide from all those girls?  
Forth: You can come hang out with me and my friends at our bar tomorrow night  
Forth: No one will bother you there. I promise.

Afraid that I might miss his response, I keep my phone in my hand and wait.   
It isn’t long before… Ding.  
A small smile quickly spreads across my face and I open the message.

Beam: I don’t know. However, I would like a nice quiet place to hang out.  
Beam: Where is your bar? I don’t even know whether or not you go to a university   
Beam: Or which university.

I softly chuckle. He is cute.

Forth: I go to Bangkok University and I’m a mechanical engineer.  
Forth: The guys will make sure that nothing happens.   
Forth: You will be with me the whole time.  
Beam: Can my friends, Pha and Kit, come along too  
Forth: Yes. They are welcome too and they will be protected too  
Beam: hahaha.. We aren’t girls. They will be fine.  
Beam: I just want a quiet night of fun with my friends  
Beam: No girls for once. Pha and Kit are tired of me leaving them at the bar   
Forth: Oh, I can only imagine. Don’t worry. You will have me and I will keep them away  
Beam: Okay   
Forth: Okay. I will send you the address. I’ll see you there.

I quickly send him the address. The whole time, I have a huge smile on my face. Then I open my group chat with my gang. 

Forth: Beam and his friends are coming to the bar tomorrow night.  
Forth: NO ONE TOUCHES BEAM!!  
Forth: GOT IT!!!!   
Lam: We got it. Don’t worry.  
Park: I’ll make sure that the others know to stay away from him.  
Max: Are you going to give us a picture so we know who he is  
Forth: No. You will know when he walks in. Don’t worry.  
***  
Forth walks into the bar with Lam and Park right behind him. For once, Forth didn’t ride his bike. Instead, he got a ride from Lam.  
As soon as the three head through the bar towards the back, the crowd disperses and a clear path opens to their table, where Max and Tul are already sitting.  
As Forth walks up to the table, he calls out, “Hey, guys!”  
Max and Tul along with everyone in the area chimes back, “Hey, Boss.”  
Max passes a beer to Forth as Forth sits down on the back side of the table where he can see the whole bar. Max then passes beers to Lam and Park who sit down beside each other on the other side of the table.   
As Forth’s eagle eyes scan the bar, Max asks, “Boss, when is Beam getting here?”  
With a blank face, Forth replies, “Soon. Make sure that no one touches him.”  
Tul leans forward and looks around Max towards Forth. “Don’t worry, boss. We told everyone to not touch the three guys.”  
Forth takes a drink of his beer and simply nods his head.  
After about fifteen minutes, a commotion is heard at the front of bar. Without seeing who has entered, Forth smiles and chimes, “He is here.”  
At the front of the bar, Beam enters followed closely behind by Pha and Kit. Kit tenses as he scans the bar. He leans towards Beam and softly asks, “Are you sure that we are in the right place?”  
Beam nods his head. “This is the address that Forth gave me.”  
Pha glances around the area. “It looks like a gang of misfits.”  
Kit quickly turns to Pha. “Hush it. They may hear you. I don’t want to die in a place like this.”  
Beam softly chuckles. “Forth said that we will be protected here. Don’t worry.”  
As Beam walks further into the bar, the crowd slowly begins to part and a clear path to the back table appears. Beam instantly spots the person that he came to see. Forth.   
Kit shuffles up next to Beam and tugs on the side of his shirt. “Beam let’s leave before it is too late. Please.”  
Beam chuckles and pushes Kit’s hand off of him. “Kitty. Stop being so scared. I have Forth’s word that nothing is going to happen to us. Now, come on and let’s hang out with him and his friends.”  
Pha slowly shakes his head. “I don’t think it is his friends. No. I think it is his gang members.”  
Beam begins to walk towards the back table where Forth is while shaking his head. Granted, Forth did scare Beam a little in the afternoon, but the least that Beam can do is hang out with Forth and his friends. After all, Forth bought Beam a new phone.   
Kit and Pha follow right behind Beam as they walk through the bar.   
At the other end of the bar, Forth is smiling while Park, Max and Tul all chime, “Wow.”   
Lam glances between Forth and Beam and sighs.   
As Beam approaches the table, he sits down next to Forth. “Forth, these are my friends. The tall giraffe is Pha, the university moon, while the shorter and feistier one is Kit.” Beam turns towards his friends. “Guys, this is Forth.”  
Forth tears his eyes away from Beam only long enough to say, “Nice to meet you. Have a seat.” Forth grabs a beer from the center of the table and slides it in front of Beam. “Here. I hope beer is all right.”  
Beams smiles and takes the beer as he nods his head. “Yes. Beer is fine.”  
Park slides a couple more beers down the table for Pha and Kit. “Here and I’m Park, by the way.”  
“I’m Lam. Nice to meet you.” Lam raises his beer slightly and nods.  
Max sits up straight. “Hi. I’m Max and this is Tul. Nice to meet you.”  
Tul motions for Pha and Kit to sit down.  
Pha pushes Kit to sit down across from Beam and Pha sits next to Kit while grabbing two beers. As Pha hands one beer to Kit, he replies, “We are glad to meet you too. Do you guys hang out here all the time?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I don’t remember how many beers that I’ve drank. Usually, I’m not in the bar this long. The most that I can usually drink is one or two bottles of beer before I end up leaving with a girl. However, tonight, Forth has kept the girls back and I’m able to actually enjoying myself. I wasn’t sure about this at first, but I’m glad that I came.   
I take another drink of my beer.   
Oh, is the room spinning? I think I need to stop drinking.  
My attention is pulled to Kit as he pouts and whines, “Pha, I want to dance. Beam won’t dance with me. Come on.”  
Oh, I think Kit has had too much to drink too. However, his flushed face and pout make him look really cute.   
I wave my hand around in the air and chuckle. “Oh, Kitty!! You can’t tell me that there isn’t someone in here that will dance with you. You will be safe. Forth has told them that they can’t touch us.”  
Lam suddenly pipes up. “Well…”   
However, Forth quickly cuts him off. “That is right. I said that they were protected.”  
I smile. “See, Kitty. You are fine.” Before he can stop me, I stand up and shout, “HEY!!! Kitty wants to dance. Does anyone want to dance with our Kitty?”  
Flustered Kit stands up and tries to pull me back down to my seat, while I swat his hands away. Kit hisses, “Beam! Stop it! I don’t…”  
“I’d love to dance with Kitty. He is just like a fierce little kitty cat.”  
Kit and I both turn towards the voice. While Kit begins to shake his head no, I push Kit backwards towards the tall handsome guy. “See, Kitty. I found someone for you to dance with.”  
The guy gently takes Kit’s arm and guides him around the chair. “Don’t worry. I won’t bite. By the way, my name is Ming.”  
Kit tries to push Ming’s hands away. “No. I’ve decided that I don’t want to dance. That is all right.”   
Kit looks back at me and tries to plead with his eyes for me to save him. However, I just smile and wave. “Have fun.”  
As I sit back down, Pha looks at me and calmly says, “I don’t think that Forth actually told his gang that Kit and I would be protected too. I think he only had made that order for you. However, I’m hoping that his gang will not try to do anything to us.”  
What is he talking about?   
I smile and wave my hand in the air while shaking my head. “No. Forth said that we all are protected, so don’t worry.”  
With a blank expression, Pha looks at me and then glances over to Forth before he looks back at me. After a few moments of him staring at me, he finally sighs and takes another drink of his beer.   
I smile to rejoice my victory and take another drink of my beer.   
I’m happy that I talked everyone into coming out and hanging with Forth tonight.   
***  
Ugh… My head is pounding. I definitely think that I drank too much.  
I slowly open my eyes and try to reach for my phone. However, I can’t find it. I don’t remember having this big of a pillow.   
“Morning.”   
The deep and groggy voice instantly snaps me wide awake. I quickly scan the room and realize that this isn’t my room.   
“How’s your head?”  
With my eyes wide open, I slowly turn my head towards the voice to see that Forth is laying next to me, without a shirt on.   
Gulp.  
Did I do something that I can’t remember last night? I quickly look down at myself.  
Mentally, I breathe a sigh of relief. I have my undershirt on.   
I move my legs slightly and once again, I breathe another sigh of relief. I have my shorts on.   
Forth slides a little close to me. “Do you need some pain killers? I’ve got some in my bathroom.”  
I don’t dare turn and look at him. I don’t know why I’m acting like this. Pha and Kit have both walked around in only boxers before. Shoot. We have seen each other naked and I have never had this response before.  
I slowly nod my head. In a whisper, I reply, “Yes.” I don’t dare say anything else. I don’t know if can even say anything else.   
Forth gets up out of bed and walks to his bathroom in only his boxers.   
I can’t keep my eyes off of the dragon tattoo running down his arm or the half wing tattoo on his back. With each stride his muscles flex and make each of the tattoos move and flex with him.   
Gulp.  
Forth calls out from the bathroom. “You passed out before you could tell me where your room is, so I brought you here. Pha took Kit home.”  
Thank goodness.   
I stare at Forth as he comes back out of the bathroom. His tone muscles flexing, once again, with each step.  
Gulp.  
I think I need to leave. I should go check on my friends.   
Forth sits back on the bed and hands me a couple pills and a glass of water. I quickly take the medicine before handing the glass back to Forth.   
As Forth sets the glass on the nightstand, he hums, “Go back to sleep. It is still early.”  
I slowly nod my head and lay back down. Everything else is soon forgotten as I fall back to sleep.  
***  
I slowly open my eyes. The sun is trying to shine in the room, but the blinds are preventing it.   
I stretch and look around.   
Forth’s room is neat and clean. That’s surprising. I would have thought that someone like him would have been messy. I guess I misjudged him.   
I glance around the room, but Forth is no where to be found.   
I spot my keys on the nightstand. I better get home. I still have plenty of studying that I need to do and I can’t spend the whole weekend in bed.   
I push myself up and off the bed before I head to the bathroom.   
***  
“Are you just getting back?” Pha questions me as I go to enter into my dorm room.   
I don’t look back and unlock my door. “Yeah. Is there a problem?”  
“I have a problem with Kit. I need you to help me.”  
I push open my door and go to walk but stop. I turn around and ask, “What problem? Does he still have a nasty hangover?” At the mention of hangover, my own head begins to lightly throb. The pain killers are helping, but the medicine didn’t fully get rid of the throbbing.  
Pha shakes his head. “No. Well, he does have a hangover, but there is something else that we need to resolve.”  
I raise my eyebrow. However, I don’t ask anything else. I close my door and lock it before following Pha into Kit’s room, which is right next to my room.   
What the heck?   
My eyes instantly snap to Kit, who is curled up in a ball on his bed and grunting under his breath. I’m not able to understand what he is saying, but I don’t need to. I can tell that he is pissed.   
I walk over to the bed and sit down while Pha pulls up a chair beside the bed and sits on it. Without saying anything, I motion towards Kit and mouth, “What is wrong with him?”  
Pha shrugs and motions for me to go ahead.   
I turn my attention back to Kit. “Hey, Kitty. What is wrong?”  
The feisty Kit instantly stills.  
Oh, this isn’t good.  
I watch in horror was Kit slowly turns his head towards and then catapults towards me. “IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU SAID THAT WE WERE PROTECTED, BUT THAT WAS ONLY FOR YOU!!! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE LYING!!!”  
Kit’s fists fly repeatedly at me as the both of us tumble to the floor. The whole time, Kit continues to throw punch after punch at me.   
What the heck?  
I quickly fight to block Kit’s punches. When I turn to Pha for help, he sits unmoved in his chair. Dang it. He knew that this would happen. Ugh…  
With no end to Kit’s fury in sight, I try to not only block Kit’s punches but also grab his hand. “Hey! What did I do? What happened Kitty?”  
Through gritted teeth, Kit hisses, “That beast…”  
I manage to get a hold of one of his hands, but he quickly pulls it out of my grip again. I huff, “What?”  
With a renewed anger, Kit begins to flail his hands wildly at me. “He.. He….”  
Trying to keep my attention on Kit’s crazy and wild punches and trying to keep them from landing on my face, I glance at Pha out of the corner of my eye. He is just sitting calmly on the chair watching the whole thing. He doesn’t move a bit to stop Kit or to help me. Ugh…  
What did I do to deserve this?  
I huff, “Pha! Tell me what happened!!”  
Pha sighs and sits back on the chair while Kit continues his relentless attack on me. Occasionally, he manages to land a punch on me somewhere. Luckily, most of the punches are landing on my chest and arms.  
Pha points to Kit. “That Ming guy managed to get Kit off into the corner where I couldn’t see last night and out of my view. When I noticed, I quickly went to find him. However, the damage had already been done. When I found Kit, Ming had him pinned to the wall and was sucking the life out of him. He already had several hickeys on his neck and was trying to work his way down to Kit’s chest.”  
Pha pauses for a moment and looks at the feisty Kit, who continues to throw punch after punch like his life depends on it. Pha adds, “I have to say though that Kit wasn’t putting up much of a fight. However, this morning when he woke up and say the new decorations on his neck, he went a little ballistic.”  
Oh, so that is what happened. Well, I wasn’t sure whether or not Kit was into to guys. He just never really dated, but that question is answered now. I would take last night’s performance as affirmation that Kit does like guys.  
I couldn’t resist myself as I start to chuckle, which seems to fuel Kit’s anger even more, as he tries to punch even harder and faster than before. I can’t help myself as I tease, “Oh, Kitty. You had your first make out session with a guy.”  
“ASSHOLE!!! I HATE YOU!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Ding.  
I glance down at my phone and a small smile suddenly appears on my face. I quickly open the message. 

Forth: Do you want to go out to eat tonight? My treat.

I slowly shake my head. I still haven’t paid him back for buying my phone. 

Beam: Sure, but I’m buying. No arguing.  
Forth: 😢 But I want to treat you..  
Beam: No. You have paid for too much so far.   
Beam: It is my turn to treat you for once.

Tap. Tap.  
I look up from my phone and I’m met with Pha’s stern look. He motions his chin towards my phone and barks, “We are studying. Save that for later.”  
Ugh. He is such a spoiled sport.  
I sigh and hold up my index finger. “I just need to finish this. Hold on for a second.”  
Pha rolls his eyes and huffs, “Whatever. Make it quick.”

Beam: I have to go. Boss doesn’t want to be distracted.  
Forth: Boss?   
Beam: hahaha.. Pha doesn’t want his study time interrupted.   
Beam: I’ll talk later. Bye.  
Forth: Okay. I’ll wait until then.

Tap. Tap.  
I glance up from phone and once again, Pha is tapping his finger on the table. Geez. Didn’t I tell him that I needed a couple seconds and to wait?   
Pha doesn’t say anything. He just stares at me with his stern look. Man, he has that father look down so well. He will make a good dad someday.   
I raise my eyebrows and taunt, “I’m done. I’ll talk to him later.”  
Kit looks up from his books. A smirk slowly begins to dance across his face as he teases, “Is that all that you will be doing with him? After all, you already stayed the night with him.”  
He pauses for a moment and looks me over once from head to toe. “Well, I have to say I don’t think that you did anything with him though. I have a feeling after meeting him, that you may not be able to walk after he is done with you.”  
What the heck? Two can play at this game.   
I lean forward and put my arms on the table as my finger begins to little tap the tabletop. While playfully looking at Kit, I chime, “Hmmmm… I think that I would have to say the same thing about you, Kitty. I think if that Ming guy ever got his claws into you, I don’t think that you would be able to even get out of bed for days.”  
I turn towards Pha. “What do you think Pha? Am I right?”  
A scowl suddenly appears on Pha’s face. “I think both of you would be down and out for days. Now, let’s get back to studying, which is the real reason that we are here sitting in the canteen.”  
Ugh. He is no fun. Always straight faced and strict.   
I can’t wait until someone comes along and rocks his world. Then I will be able to tease him too. However, today, I’m not going to argue.   
I glance over at Kit one last time and shoot him a look that I think I’m right, before I turn my attention back to my books and my notes.   
***  
Beam walks into the restaurant and scans the area. His eyes quickly land on Forth sitting at a table in the far back corner.   
Beam heads straight to Forth. As he sits down, he chimes, “Nice place. I haven’t been here before, but this is almost like a place that I would take my date too if I were to have a date.”  
Forth looks up at Beam. A smirk slowly spreads across Forth’s face as Beam is talking. However, Beam doesn’t notice as he is looking around and admiring the place.   
Forth replies, “I thought if you were going to pay that I should at least get a nice meal out of it.” He takes a moment to look at Beam and to take in the view.   
Beam, on the other hand, quickly picks up the menu and while looking at it, asks, “So what is good here?”  
With Forth’s eyes still locked on Beam, he replies, “I don’t know. I have never been here before.”  
“Forth. I thought you picked this place because you liked eating here.” Beam looks up from the menu and stares at Forth.  
However Forth doesn’t respond. Instead, he simply shrugs his shoulders and picks up his menu. When he begins to scan through it, the waiter arrives at the table.   
“Have you decided what you would like to order?”  
Beam tells the waiter what he wants and then turns to Forth. “What do you want Forth?”  
Forth glances at the waiter, but a frown instantly spreads across his face as he catches the waiter eyeing Beam. Forth’s blood begins to boil when the waiter even has the guts to lick his lips while staring at Beam.   
Forth barks, “I’ll have the same thing as my date.”  
The waiter instantly turns towards Forth. A cold chill runs down the waiter’s spine as he is met with Forth’s fierce and angry glare.  
The waiter swallows hard and nervously replies, “Ok.okay.”  
The waiter doesn’t ask any further questions before he turns and nearly sprints away from the table.   
As soon as the waiter is gone, Beam whines, “Who said that this is a date? I thought that I was repaying you for buying my phone by paying for our food.”   
Forth’s frown disappears and his face softens as he looks at Beam. Forth slowly shrugs, “In my book, when couples go out to eat, they are usually on a date.”  
Beam stares at Forth. A pout slowly begins to form on Beam’s face. “I don’t remember agreeing to be a couple.”  
Forth raises an eyebrow and a small smile spreads across his face. “Let me see. Couples usually have at least something that is a couple thing. We have couple phones.”  
He leans forward and rests his arms on the edge of the table. “Couples often go out on dates. We have gone out twice, the bar and now this dinner date.”  
He leans even farther over the table and brings his face closer to Beam’s face. With a smirk on his face, Forth softly adds, “Couples often spend the night at each other’s places. You spent the night at my place after the bar.”   
He pauses for a moment. Beam sits frozen in his chair and just stares back at Forth’s face.   
Forth whispers, “We are a couple.”  
Beam doesn’t know what to say.   
Cough. Cough.  
Forth looks away to the waiter who is now nervously standing next to the table. Forth’s cold expression instantly returns as he barks, “What do you want?”  
The waiter nervously replies, “Uhm.. I.. I forgot to…. Uhm…. ask you what you want to drink.”  
In a calm and cold tone, Forth replies, “Water is fine. We won’t be here very long.”  
The waiter doesn’t wait for anything and quickly scurries away from the table.   
Forth turns back towards Beam. “Now where were we.”  
***  
Forth and Beam walk out of the restaurant after Beam pays for the meal.   
As Beam is walking towards his car with Forth walking beside him, Beam begins to put his hand in all of his pockets. Confused, he looks back at the restaurant before stopping in front of his car and once again, checking all of his pockets.   
Click. Click.  
Beam’s car lights flash and the door unlock.  
Confused, Beam turns to Forth.   
With a broad smile on his face, Forth flings Beam’s car keys around his index finger. “Get in.”  
Beam huffs, “When did you take my car keys?”  
Forth smiles and shrugs his shoulders. He walks over to Beam’s passenger door and opens it. “Get in.”  
Beam pouts and lightly stomps his feet as he climbs into his car.   
Forth calmly walks around to the other side of the car and gets in. Without saying anything else, Forth starts the car and drives away from the restaurant.  
Still pouting, Beam turns toward Forth and whines, “You know that I don’t let anyone drive my car. Not even Pha has driven my car.”  
Still smiling, Forth shrugs his shoulders.  
Beam crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, “Where are we going?”  
Forth briefly turns his head towards Beam and winks. In almost a whisper, Forth says, “It is a surprise. A couple surprise.”  
Beam turns back facing forward and huffs, “But I want to know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Ding.  
I look down at my phone. A small smile instantly pops onto my face when I see who sent me a message.  
I put down my utensils and while looking at my phone, I hum, “Do you guys want to hang out with Forth and his friends again this weekend? Same place as last time?”  
Kit nearly chokes on his food as he almost screams, “What?!”  
Pha sighs. “I don’t know if that is a good idea or not. Beam, you know what happened the last time.”  
Still with my attention focused on my phone as I type a response back to Forth, I huff, “I will make Forth promise to not let that happen again.” I pause for a moment. “Unless Kit wants it to happen.”  
Kit tries to reach across the table and grab me, but Pha stops him.   
While trying to get out of Pha’s grip, Kit hisses, “I don’t want it to happen. NEVER!!”  
Mentally, I smirk to myself. I honestly don’t think that it is actually never.  
I shrug my shoulders. “Whatever you say Kitty. Regardless, I will make sure that Forth makes his guys behave.”  
As Pha holds Kit down, Pha replies, “I don’t know. Can Forth really promise that no one is going to eat our Kitty alive?”  
I nod my head. “I’ll make sure that he makes it happen.”  
The whole time that Pha and I are talking, Kit is hissing, “Never,” over and over again.   
I finally look up from my phone and smile. “Wasn’t it fun to actually hang out together for once and me not leave you two alone?”  
Pha slowly nods his head. “Yeah, but the morning after was a little more exciting than I was planning. However, I have to say that I got a good front row seat for Kitty’s fierce kitty attack on you.”  
Well, that wasn’t that much fun for me. Kit actually left some bruises on me and my arms were sore for a couple of days. However, I have to go through that again in order to get them to come with me, then I’ll sacrifice myself for it.  
However, I’m not going to let them know that.   
I smile and chime, “Okay. It is settled. We will go to their bar again Friday night.”  
Kit shakes his head frantically while hissing, “No.”  
However, Pha looks at Kit, before he sighs. “I guess so, but you need to promise that Kit is safe too.”  
I raise an eyebrow and smirk. “Only Kit. Aren’t you afraid too?”  
Pha shakes his head. “No. I saw everyone last time and there isn’t anyone in there that I’m worried about, beside Forth and his main men. However, I don’t think that they will do anything to us because that would make you upset. I honestly don’t think that his fellow gang members will risk Forth’s anger just to do something to us. I’m fine.”  
I look back down to my phone and hum, “Whatever.” I quickly send a message letting Forth know that we will be there, but I make sure to let him know that Kit needs to be protected. Even though I’m willing to sacrifice my body for Kit’s anger, I would rather not get any more bruises. Even though Kit is smaller, he can still throw some hard punches.  
***  
I sit down in the classroom next to Pha and Kit. As I get ready for our class, Pha asks, “I forgot to ask during lunch, but what did you and Forth do last night? I know that you were going to go out for a meal, but did you do anything else?”  
Kit, still fuming from being forced to go out on Friday, huffs, “Yeah, you didn’t get back to your room until late. Did you do something else beside going out for a meal?”  
I simply shrug my shoulders, “Maybe.”  
Before Pha or Kit can ask anything else, the professor walks into the classroom. “Okay, everyone. Let’s begin.”  
***  
Forth sits on a stool next to the lab table with a smile on his face while looking at his phone. Occasionally, he taps a message while he ignores everyone in the room.  
Lam stares at Forth and slowly shakes his head.  
Park looks at Forth and leans towards Lam, Max and Tul. “Do you think that he has some more plans for this weekend?”  
Whack.  
Whack.  
Lam and Max both slap the back of Park’s head, while Tul replies, “I think it is safe to say that he will have all the upcoming weekends booked with plans. That is if Beam doesn’t run away from him and hide.”  
Lam looks back at Forth. “If Beam was afraid, I think he would have run away already. I don’t know where Forth took Beam for their date, but wherever it was, Forth has been happy.” Lam sighs. “It is so strange to see Forth happy.”  
While Park rubs his head where Lam and Max hit him, he winces and says, “I hate to see what would happen if Beam would try to leave now.”  
Max shivers and looks at Forth. “I don’t want to know.”  
***  
“Boss! Forth!” A cute boy comes running across the lobby of the engineering building waving his hands.   
Forth and his gang look up. A small smile appears on Forth’s face.   
The other engineering students sit frozen while staring at Forth. Forth never smiles, except when he is talking to or about Beam. However, this isn’t Beam.   
Forth stays sitting on the bench as he calls out, “Yo! Why are you here?”  
The cute boy jumps onto Forth’s back and hugs him, while chirping, “I came to visit. Mom said that I can stay the weekend with you.”  
The engineering students sit frozen and unable to understand who this person is. Forth doesn’t let anyone stay with him. Not even his friends. Why would this boy be able to stay with him?  
Forth chuckles. “I have plans for the weekend, but you are welcomed to tag along. However, if you want to stay in my room, that is fine. I will be staying somewhere else.”  
The cute boy, with his arms still wrapped around Forth’s shoulders, pouts, “I don’t want to stay by myself. I wanted to stay with you.”  
Forth gently pushes the boy away, while Lam explains. “Yo, Forth is dating someone, so you can’t stay the night with him and his boyfriend. However, Forth is willing to stay at his boyfriend’s place so you can stay in his room.”  
Yo reluctantly lets go of Forth and stomps his foot as he sits down next to Forth. “No! I don’t want you to stay somewhere else. I want you stay in your room with me.”  
Forth chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m not going to let you see my boyfriend naked. Sorry.”  
Yo pushes his lip out even further and pouts more. “You can’t get naked with him. You just can’t.”  
Max gently tries to calm Yo down. “Yo, Forth is happy. Don’t you want Forth happy?”  
Still pouting, Yo looks at Max and slowly nods his head.   
Max continues, “Well, he is really happy with his boyfriend. How about we let you come with us to the bar tonight.” Max quickly glances at Forth, who slowly nods. Max then turns back to Yo. “You just have to keep it a secret from your parents. Okay.” He quickly adds, “You can meet Forth’s boyfriend along with his friends too.”  
Yo glances at Forth and then around to Forth’s friends. Each one begging with their eyes for Yo to agree. After a few minutes, Yo finally nods his head. “Okay.”  
Lam turns towards all the engineering students in the lobby and barks, “Shows done!”  
The lobby immediately fills with the noise as the student turn their attentions away from Forth and his gang and towards what they were doing before Yo came running into the building.  
***  
At the bar, the engineering students were in awe of the cute boy, who is now happily sitting next to Forth and practically clinging to him, while Forth’s close friends and his generals sit by and let the boy do it.   
Several boys and girls have thought about going to Forth’s table to try and talk to the boy, but they are too afraid of what Forth may do. They already know that they can’t touch Beam, but by the way that Forth lets Yo get away with things, they think that Yo should be added to that list of ‘don’t touch’ too.  
However, unnoticed to everyone is Beam and his friends, who are now standing on the other side of the bar watching as this boy practically clings to Forth.   
With Beam’s eyes still locked on Forth and the boy, Beam leans his head back towards Pha. “It is your job tonight to keep that little thing away from Forth.”  
Pha stands frozen in place and blinks a few times as he watches the boy.   
When Beam didn’t get an answer, he growls, “Right.”  
Pha slowly nods his head. “Yeah. I’ll keep the cute boy away from Forth.”  
Both Pha and Beam ignore Kit as he whines, “Just great. Now who is going to help protect me tonight.”  
Beam marches forward and towards Forth’s table. With each step, Beam growls a little as he watches the boy practically sit on Forth’s lap. Not caring that he hasn’t been introduced to the cute boy, Beam stops in front of the table and growls, “I believe that you are in my spot.”  
All eyes immediately turn and look at Beam.   
Beam doesn’t wait for the boy to respond. Instead, he pulls the boy back towards Pha and sits down next to Forth.   
Forth smiles. “Hey, you made it.” While Beam is glaring at Yo, Forth quickly pecks Beam’s cheek.  
Beam turns towards Forth and smiles. “What is that for?”  
Forth leans a little closer and in a soft voice replies, “Because I missed you.” Forth snakes his arm around Beam’s shoulders and pulls him closer.   
Beam leans towards Forth and kisses Forth’s cheek. As Beam leans back, he chimes, “I missed you too.”  
Beam and Forth are completely oblivious to everyone around them staring. However, the moment is interrupted.   
“Gross! Boss, you can’t do this.” Yo whines and tries to step back towards Forth but is stopped by Pha’s hold on his shoulder.   
As Yo looks back at Pha, Pha shakes his head. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The people in the bar keep an eye on Pha. All the engineering students have already decided that Yo is to be silently added to the ‘don’t touch’ list, but Pha doesn’t know that.  
Pha pulls the cute boy down to sit next to him as he looks around the table. “Hey guys. Did you get us some beers already?”  
Max nods his head. “Yeah.” He stands up and pushes a couple beers towards Pha while Forth grabs one and hands it to Beam.  
Kit still mumbles under his breath and reluctantly sits down next to Pha. Kit glances over towards Beam and teases, “So now you have progressed to pecks on the cheek. Are you officially dating?”  
Forth glances at Beam and nods. “Yeah, but we have been a couple since we got the phones.”  
Beam doesn’t deny anything. Instead, he takes a drink of his beer, while Kit huffs, “Beam, you didn’t say anything like that.”  
Yo reaches across the table towards Forth and whines, “Boss, when are you going to buy me a new phone? I want a new phone too.”  
Forth ignores Yo, while Beam chugs more of his beer and glares at Yo.  
As Beam almost slams his empty beer bottle on the table, Forth’s hand slowly slides down Beam’s shoulder and rests on Beam’s hip. Forth smiles and asks, “Are you being jealous, baby?”  
While Beam continues to glare at Yo, Beam huffs, “Is there something that I need to be jealous about?”  
Forth smiles and runs his nose along Beam’s cheek while he hums, “No. I only have eyes for you, baby.”  
“Forth! Stop that! I came here to spend the weekend with you, and you are ignoring me!” Yo huffs and tries to get up, but Pha calmly puts his hand on Yo’s shoulder and holds Yo to the seat.  
Yo tries to fight with Pha but can’t do anything. Pha is just too strong.  
Kit takes another drink of his beer. He looks across the table and huffs, “Beamie, if you are acting like this, you and Forth might as well get a room. My single ass doesn’t want to see anyone being all lovey-dovey.”  
Forth and Beam are lost in their own world and ignore everyone.  
***  
“Pha! I want to dance! Beamie is glued to Forth and won’t dance! Come on! Dance with me!” Kit whines and tries to pull Pha up, but Pha doesn’t budge.  
Instead, Pha pushes Yo up from his chair and shoves him towards Kit. “Here. Yo will dance with you.”  
Yo has had enough beer now that he doesn’t care what he does as long as he is having fun. He finally gave up trying to talk to Forth, since Forth is only focused on Beam.  
Stumbling forward and almost falling, Yo smiles and chirps, “Sure! Let’s go!”  
Once Kit and Yo are gone, Lam taps Forth’s shoulder. “Forth. Are you going to really let Yo stay in your room? Or do you want your room open for someone else?”  
Forth tears his attention away from Beam and focuses on Lam. “Where else will he go? I’m sure none of you would be willing to have him spend the night with you. What am I going to tell mom when she asks about him?”  
Beam’s eyebrows furrow as he listens to the conversation. He is missing something, maybe something important.  
Lam shrugs his shoulders. “I’m sure that we can find someone to let him stay with them for the weekend. Is your room going to be off limits the whole weekend?”  
Forth glances back at Beam and smiles. While still looking at Beam, Forth chimes, “I think so.”  
Pha doesn’t like what he is hearing, but he can’t do much to help save Beam. Beam got himself into this situation and even agreed that he is dating Forth, so what is there to do. If Pha is right with what Forth and Lam are talking about, Pha won’t see Beam until first thing Monday morning for classes, if then.  
Pha turns and looks out at the dance floor where Yo is dancing wildly with Kit. The two of them look like a couple of crazy people. They are so drunk that they can’t even dance to the beat of the music.  
Pha slowly shakes his head. However, a small smile appears on his face. Before he knows what he is doing, Pha turns back towards Forth and chimes, “I can have Yo stay in my room. Kit lives just down the hall from me. Between the two of us, I’m sure that we will be able to keep Yo busy and entertained for the weekend.”  
Lam looks at Pha. “Are you sure? Yo isn’t easy to handle for that long.” Lam points to the dance floor. “This is easy compared to a full 24 hours with him.”  
Pha slowly nods his head. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
Forth turns towards Pha and smiles. “Okay. I’ll bring over Yo’s bag in the morning. Beam can tell me what room is yours.”  
***  
“Babe, wake up.”  
I slowly open my eyes. Ugh… Why did I drink so much last night? I thought I told myself that I would never drink that much again after the last time.  
I stretch and look around the room. Not my room again.  
“Forth, what time is it?”  
Forth sits down on the bed. He smiles at me and gently caresses my cheek. “It is almost 10am. I need to get Yo’s stuff to him, since he is going to be staying at Pha or Kit’s this weekend.”  
I know that I was there when they talked about this, but I didn’t think that Pha would actually go through with this. However, I still feel that I’m missing an important piece of information here.  
I slowly nod my head. “I need to come with you. They won’t let anyone in that dormitory without a resident with them. I’ll stop and pick up my books and some clothes while I’m there too.”  
Forth leans down and kisses my forehead. “Then you better get a bath. I want to get back here as soon as possible.”  
I tilt my head and look at Forth. “Why? Do you have something planned for this afternoon?”  
Forth smiles and kisses my forehead again. “Yes. Now, hurry up. I need to stop and get some food for Yo too.”  
Ugh… I thought I got rid of that pesky boy, but I’m still having to hear his name over and over again.  
Even though my head is throbbing, I whip the covers back and storm towards the bathroom. If I have to help Forth take things to Yo, I want to hurry and get it over with as soon as possible.  
Before I can slam the bathroom door shut, Forth puts his foot out and stops me from slamming the door. He quietly hands me some of his clothes to put on. He doesn’t say anything. Instead he just stands there handing me the clothes while smiling.  
I try to be mad, but I can’t. One look into those piercing dark eyes has me giving in.  
When we get to my dormitory, I take Forth to my floor. I point to my room as we walk past and continue on down the hall. When I reach Pha’s room, I stop and knock on the door.  
Knock. Knock.  
Within seconds, Pha opens the door. Like usual, Pha is dressed and ready for the day. I can’t remember any of the nights that we went out and had fun that Pha wasn’t bright eyed and ready to start studying by 10am the next day.  
Forth hands Yo’s bag to Pha. “Here is Yo’s stuff. Did you have any problem with him last night?”  
Pha takes the bag and opens the door wider. He motions into the room and chimes, “See for yourself.”  
Forth and I walk past Pha and into the room. I’m shocked when I see not only Yo but Kit passed out on Pha’s bed. Both Kit and Yo are hugging pillows while they continue to sleep.  
I look back at Pha. “Pha, did you have to carry both of them back here? Or did someone help you?”  
Pha sighs. “I had help. That Ming guy helped me. He carried Kit, while I took care of Yo.”  
Forth raises an eyebrow and looks at Pha. “Ming helped to carry Kit up here?”  
Pha nods. “Yeah. The same guy that last week tried to suck Kit’s sole out of him. However, I made sure that Ming wouldn’t do anything to Kit. That is why Kit is in here with Yo on my bed.”  
I furrow my eyebrows and look at Pha. “Why would you have to worry once Kit is here?”  
Forth chuckles and gently rubs my back. “Babe, I think that means that Ming slept in Kit’s room last night.”  
What?  
My eyes widen as I demand, “Is Forth right? Did Ming sleep in Kit’s room last night?”  
Pha glances back at his bed while he slowly rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah. Ming slept in Kit’s room.”  
What the heck?  
As everything slowly sinks into my mind, Forth grabs the bag of food out of my hand and sets it on the coffee table near us. “Well, I had thought that we bought enough food for everyone, but it seems that we didn’t. Beam and I will go get some food somewhere else, but if you need anything Pha or if my little brother causes you any trouble, just call Beam and let him know. My friends or I will be over here as soon as we can to resolve it.”  
Okay. I think I missed something.  
I blankly stare at Forth. When he finally turns towards me, he asks, “What? Is there a problem?”  
I blink a few times and look across the room at Yo. I point my finger towards Yo and ask, “Yo is your brother?”  
Forth chuckles and pats the back of my head. “I told you that there wasn’t anything to be jealous about.”  
I open and close my mouth several times, but nothing comes out. The whole time, Forth stands there with a small smile, almost a smirk, on his face.  
Grrrr……


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Beam storms out of Pha’s room and heads straight for his dorm room. Without looking back, he unlocks the door and storms into his room.  
BAM!  
Pha sighs and looks at Forth. “Forth, you do realize that you are in trouble now. You are going to have to sweet talk Beam or what for his anger to subside.”  
Forth puts his hands in his pockets while a faint smile drifts across his face. “Don’t worry. I’ll got this.”  
Pha shakes his head. “I hope so, because I don’t think I can help you here.”  
Ming stumbles through Pha’s open door while scratching the back of his head. His eyes are barely open and his hair is sticking out everywhere. “Did something happen? Did I miss something?”  
Ming’s eyes land on Forth, and Ming instantly wakes up from his grogginess. “Forth. What are you doing here?”  
Forth turns his head toward Ming and raises an eyebrow. “You really did sleep in Kit’s room last night.”  
Now wide awake, Ming walks towards Forth and nods his head. “Yeah. By the time that Pha and I got Yo and Kit into bed and got them cleaned up, it was late. I was too tired to head home.” Ming points to Pha. “Pha wouldn’t let me sleep in the same bed as Kit, so I slept in Kit’s bed alone.”  
A small smile slowly appears on Ming’s face as he turns and looks at Kit sleeping soundly on Pha’s bed. “His bed smells like Kit. It is almost as if I was actually sleeping with him.”  
While Ming continues to look at Kit, Pha reaches out and slaps the back of Ming’s head.  
Whack.  
Instantly Ming whips his head around towards Pha and hisses, “What was that for?”  
Pha motions towards Kit with his chin. “That is so you know that you aren’t allowed to sleep with Kit alone in the same bed. Ever.”  
Ming rubs the back of his head and whines, “You can’t forbid me. You aren’t Kit’s father.”  
Forth glances down at the floor and softly chuckles while shaking his head.  
Forth’s actions fuel Ming’s anger even more. Now, Ming is whipping around and growling at Forth. “What is that for? What is so funny?”  
Forth keeps his head lowered a bit but glances up at Ming through his eyelashes before glancing over at Pha. With his hands still tucked in his pockets, Forth motions with his chin towards Pha. “He is like Kit and Beam’s father. Beam refers to him as the boss.”  
Ming’s eyes widen as he looks back towards Pha, who is now standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Well, this isn’t the way for Ming to get on Pha’s good side.  
A scared laugh slowly begins to escape from Ming’s mouth as he pleads with his eyes for Pha to forgive him and hopefully forget what he just said.  
Forth shakes his head and pulls his hands out of his pockets as he turns and heads for the door. When he gets close to Ming, Forth stops and gently pats Ming’s shoulder. “I’ll let you deal with this mess.”  
Forth continues to walk out of the room and ignores Ming’s soft cries for help. Forth has something more important to deal with right now. A pouting and sulking Beam.  
Forth slowly walks towards Beam’s door. He stands in front of the door for a few moments as he listens to the soft mumbling through the door. A small chuckle escapes his mouth as he listens quietly to Beam’s tantrum.  
After a few minutes, Forth lightly knocks on the door.  
Knock. Knock.  
“Beam. Baby. Open up.”  
Forth listens as all movement and noise from inside the room stops. Several moments of silence follows before Forth leans towards the door and lightly taps his finger again. “Please, baby.”  
Forth waits patiently as a few more moments of silence pass, before shuffling can be heard and then footsteps. A small smile appears, once again, on Forth’s face.  
As he leans away from the door, the door is yanked open. With one hand on the door and the other on his hip, Beam huffs, “Why should I let you in? I spent the whole night irritated that Yo was clinging to you. You are my man. I don’t share.”  
Forth raises an eyebrow and smirks. He takes a step towards Beam and as he leans forward and hovers his face right in front of Beam’s face, he asks in a husky voice, “I’m your man? Prove it.”  
Startled, Beam tries to take a step backwards, but is quickly stopped by a strong muscular arm. Beam’s eyes widen and he tries to push Forth back, but Forth’s strong arms don’t let Beam escape.  
Still with a smirk on his face, Forth leans his head closer to Beam so Beam can feel Forth’s warm breath wash over him. Forth softly adds, “I think we should go now.”  
Beam’s eyes are still locked on Forth, even though in his mind, he is trying to ignore the fact that the two are practically on top of each other. Beam lifts his hand and points behind him and into his room. “I.I.I n.n.ne.need….”  
Forth, with his arm still holding tightly around Beam’s waist, slowly walks forward and into Beam’s room. Neither one breaking eye contact.  
Forth shuts the door behind him as they slowly walk into the room. When Forth gets farther into the room, he stops and in a husky voice, he says, “We need to hurry.”  
Beam doesn’t protest. Instead, he slowly nods his head.  
Forth finally breaks eye contact with Beam and looks around the room. “What study books and notes do you need? You get some clothes.”  
Beam slowly stumbles out of Forth’s hold and points to his desk. However, he can’t seem to say anything.  
With a new goal in mind, Forth walks over to the desk and grabs Beam’s book bag off the floor. He isn’t really sure what material that Beam needs, so instead of asking, Forth puts all the books and notes from the top of the desk into the book bag.  
Beam, still unable to stand steady, stumbles towards his dresser and absent mindedly opens his drawers. He grabs some socks and boxers while constantly looking over his shoulder at Forth. His throat seems to have dried up and his voice doesn’t appear to be working anymore.  
Beam stumbles over to his closet and grabs another bag. He hesitates for a moment and looks over his shoulder at Forth again.  
Gulp.  
Beam’s hands begin to tremble as he tries to unzip the bag. Hesitantly, he pulls some clothes from his closet and puts them in his bag.  
Beam’s breath hitches as a warmth covers his back while a warm breeze cascades against the back of his neck. He stands frozen in place wondering what is going to happen next.  
Forth leans forward and lightly kisses the back of Beam’s neck, which instantly sends warm shivers through Beam’s body. In a husky voice, Forth asks, “Do you got everything?”  
Beam slowly shakes his head, but he doesn’t say anything.  
Forth, not wanting to wait much longer, walks around Beam and grabs a few more things from the closet. He quickly puts them in Beam’s bag before walking over to the dresser and grabbing a few t-shirts and shorts. He then returns to Beam, who is still standing there frozen and watching. Forth puts that other things in the bag and zips it up. He tosses it over his shoulder and snakes his arm around Beam’s waist while softly whispering into Beam’s ear, “Let’s go and let you prove yourself.”  
Back in Pha’s room, Yo slowly wakes up at the smell of food. However, he is a little late as Pha and Ming have already dug in. At the sight of food, Yo practically catapults off the bed which shoves Kit against the wall and wakes him up.  
As Yo dashes towards the food, Pha holds up his hand. “Not yet. You need to take some medicine for your hangover. Then you can eat.”  
Yo instantly pouts and stomps his foot. However, the action along with his grunt instantly makes his head throb. Reluctantly, Yo takes the medicine off the table.  
Without looking at Kit, Pha takes the rest of the medicine from the table and holds it out for Kit, who slowly makes his way to the food. Pha doesn’t have to say anything. Kit takes the medicine before he eyes the food on the table.  
Pha glances back towards Kit and slowly shakes his head. Without saying anything, Pha snaps his fingers and points to the container of porridge on the other side of the table.  
A smile slowly spreads across Kit’s face as he shuffles his feet around the table to the porridge.  
On the other hand, Yo licks his lips as he eyes all of the food. He reaches out to grab a container of food.  
Slap.  
Yo instantly retracts his hand and whines, “Pha, what did you do that for? I’m just trying to get some food.”  
Pha doesn’t reply. Instead, he slowly shakes his head and pushes a container of porridge in front of Yo, who glances at it and pouts.  
Yo glances back over to Pha and continues to whine. “I don’t want just porridge. I want some of the other stuff. If Forth was here, he would let me have the other food.”  
As Yo and Pha begin a staring match, Ming can’t control himself and begins to laugh hysterically.  
Yo whips his head towards Ming and hisses, “What is so funny?”  
Still laughing, Ming points to the container which Pha is now turning around. Yo’s eyes widen as he sees a note in a familiar handwriting.

Yo –  
You can only eat this for now. Once the medicine is working, you can then try to eat something else.  
Forth 

Pha slides a spoon towards the container before turning his attention back to his own food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Beam doesn’t fight but follows Forth’s lead as they walk back into Forth’s room.  
Beam is starting to get familiar with this room, but he has never been this tense when he has been here before. Most of the time, he has been drunk or hungover when he has been here. This will be the first time that he is actually entering Forth’s room willingly.  
Not even after their date did Forth bring Beam back here. Instead, to Beam’s surprise, they spent a nice evening stargazing. They didn’t even make out, even though Beam was kind of hoping that they would.  
However, this time, Forth wants Beam to prove that Forth is Beam’s man.  
Beam isn’t new to sex. Before meeting Forth, he would have sex all the time, but that is different. That was always with girls.  
Beam continues to stare at Forth as they walk into Forth’s room. Beam still wants to know exactly what Forth means when he told Beam to prove it.  
Gulp.  
Forth closes the door behind them as soon as they are in the room.  
Click.  
With a small smile on his face, Forth sets down Beam’s bags on the couch before he turns back towards Beam, who is frozen in the middle of the room.  
Normally, Beam would have some funny kind of comeback, but now. Instead, Beam stares at Forth watching his every move.  
A sparkle suddenly flashes in Forth’s eyes as he looks at Beam. Forth’s little smile still there, but it almost shifts to a smirk a couple times as Forth takes a few steps towards Beam.  
With Forth’s eyes locked on Beam and in a deep husky voice, Forth demands, “Baby. Prove to me that I’m your man.”  
Beam can’t look away. His eyes are locked with Forth. However, instead of the playfully and teasing look that Forth is giving, Beam is stunned if not almost terrified. Beam should have known that at some point when you play with fire, you can get burned. Right now, Beam is burning alive with the fire that he created.  
Forth stops right in front of Beam. Even though the two aren’t touching, Beam can still feel Forth’s heat through his clothes.  
Shit. Forth is too close. Beam can’t think.  
Beam tries to look somewhere else, but he can’t. It is almost like a force is pulling him and he can’t resist no matter how hard he tries.  
Gulp.  
Forth leans forward so their mouths are barely apart and taunts him again. “Prove it.”  
Gulp.  
Beam’s heart slams hard against his chest as his breath hitches and gets caught in his throat. Why can’t he think straight? Why did he even blurt out that Forth is his?  
Forth leans in just a little more and his warm luscious lips lightly graze across the top of Beam’s mouth. In that instant, Beam’s body screams, “More!”  
Without thinking, Beam’s lips reach out and capture Forth’s alluring lips.  
The next few minutes are like a blur. Up to this point, Forth has been under control, but not now. He has a rule that he doesn’t devour anyone who is passed out or asleep, plus he didn’t want to chase Beam away. He wants Beam to come to him, and he finally has done it.  
Forth isn’t going to hold back now. Nothing can stop him from devouring Beam whole over and over again all night long.  
Before Beam can realize what is happening, their clothes are scattered around the room and Forth is pushing Beam onto the bed. Forth takes a moment to enjoy the view of Beam’s naked and flawless body before he leans down and crawls across Beam.  
With each movement of Forth’s tone body, Beam lays back and savors the view. Granted, he had seen Forth in only his boxers a couple times, but that is nothing compared to the full view of Forth being naked with a growing hunger in Forth’s eyes as he slowly moves across the bed and over Beam.  
Forth is definitely going to enjoy himself.  
While Beam’s eyes roam along Forth’s toned chest and down towards his hard shaft, Beam unconsciously licks his lips as a hunger also begins to dance around in Beam’s eyes.  
Beam wants that. He wants Forth completely.  
Forth’s attention is immediately drawn to Beam’s lips and Beam’s playfully tongue, which seems to be begging to do more than to just lick Beam’s lips. As soon as Beam’s tongue disappears back into his mouth, Forth drives forward towards Beam. However, instead of Beam’s lips, Forth attacks another one of Beam’s sensitive spots. His neck.  
“Ahhh…. Forth….” Beam’s moans fill the room as Forth’s mouth devours Beam’s milky white neck, which is soon littered with dark purple marks.  
Beam doesn’t remember how they got this far this fast, but he doesn’t want to stop no matter what.  
“AHHHHH!!! FORTH!!!!”  
Lost in his own haze of desire, Forth pounds harder and faster. With each hard thrust, he wants to show Beam just how Forth claims someone.  
Beam is Forth’s man now. Forth wants the world to know, while his body wants to stay in this blissful paradise.  
Forth’s fingertips press down harder onto Beam’s hips turning the skin red, while Forth continues thrusting his cock hard into Beam’s warmth.  
In a moment of clarity, Forth enjoys not only Beam’s body tightening around Forth’s cock and pulling him deeper inside, but also the alluring view of Beam with his eyes barely open but are clearly filled with a longing and desire for Forth. Beam’s body also seems to be glowing as the little beads of sweat exploding across his entire body reflects what little light is in the room. Even his moans are seductive.  
Forth has found his perfect world.  
Forth can’t control himself anymore. In a deep and husky voice, he calls out. “Fuck. Beam. So good.”  
The next thing they know, Beam is on all fours and is eagerly taking Forth as Forth rams hard into Beam’s hole. Neither one can remember exactly how long that they have been going at it, but neither one wants it to end anytime soon.  
***  
Forth looks down at Beam, who is sound asleep and still naked lying on his stomach on the bed. Forth lightly caresses his fingertips along Beam’s delicate back. His fingers stop for a moment at the finger marks along Beam’s hips.  
Images of Beam’s moaning and begging for more instantly flashes through Forth’s mind. A smile spreads across Forth’s face as he leans down and lightly kisses the back of Beam’s head.  
When Forth sits back up right, he glances at the clock on the nightstand. It is 8pm. Forth and Beam were too lost in their paradise that they didn’t eat lunch and now it is supper time.  
Forth grabs his phone off the nightstand and places an order for some food. He glances one last time back at Beam before he gets up and heads to the bathroom.  
Forth takes a quick shower and just finishes getting dressed, when someone knocks on the door.  
Knock. Knock.  
Forth stops at the door and takes a moment to look back at Beam, still sleeping soundly on his bed. Forth growls when he realizes that he forgot to cover Beam.  
Just as Forth goes to walk back to the bed, Lam calls out, “Hey, Forth. I’ve got your food here.”  
Forth stops and heads back towards the door. He slowly opens the door only wide enough to get the food through the door while making sure that he blocks Lam from being able to see Beam.  
Forth, without a shirt on, calmly reaches out and grabs the food from Lam. “Thanks.”  
Lam eyes Forth for a moment and then asks, “Do you plan to order food in again tomorrow?”  
Forth closes the door a little bit so Lam can’t see into the room and nods his head. “Yeah. We won’t be leaving until Monday morning.”  
Lam nods. “Do you need me to get your food for you? I know that you don’t want anyone to accidentally see Beam.”  
A small smile pops as Forth nods. “Thanks. I would appreciate it.”  
Lam, still looking at Forth, asks, “Do you need me to go check in on Yo? Or do you have enough trust in Pha that Pha wouldn’t hurt your brother?”  
Forth shook his head and chuckled. “Are you forgetting whose brother Yo is? If anything, I may have to ask you to check in on Pha to make sure that my brother hasn’t been too much for Pha. However, Ming was over there this morning, so maybe Ming can keep an eye out for Pha.”  
Lam raises an eyebrow and questions, “Ming? Ming was there?”  
Forth nods. “Yeah. Ming helped Pha to carry both Yo and Kit back to their dorm rooms. However, Pha wouldn’t let Ming stay in Kit’s room alone with Kit.” A soft chuckle escapes Forth’s mouth. “Pha made Kit sleep in Pha’s room with Yo and Pha.”  
Lam shakes his head and sighs. However, he doesn’t question anything. Instead, he just walks away.  
Forth doesn’t waste any time and closes his door. He sets the food on the nightstand before he gets some water for both Beam and himself. When he has everything setup and next to the bed, Forth gently nudges Beam. “Baby. You need to wake up and eat. Come on, baby.”  
Slowly Beam begins to move, which instantly has him cringing in pain.  
Forth immediately begins to rub little circles on Beam’s back, as Forth softly coos, “Hey, baby. Don’t move to fast. I got food. You need to eat so I can give you some pain medicine. Then you can go back to sleep.”  
Beam slowly rolls over while hissing. “Ugh… Forth… What did you do to me? I think every muscle in my body hurts.”  
Forth leans down and kisses Beam’s forehead. “I was making sure that every inch of your body knew me and would soon long for me while also wanting only me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Forth and Beam don’t leave Forth’s room the following day either. Lam is still making sure to get food for them, however, no one else is allowed to come to the door. All engineering students have been told to stay away from Forth’s floor.  
On the other hand, at Pha’s room, several of Forth’s close friends and fellow head hazers have stopped by.  
Knock. Knock.  
Pha gets up off the couch and shakes his head. He looks around the room and wonders if he somehow changed facilities overnight. Not only is Ming still here and practically stuck to Kit, but Max, Tul and Park are also here.  
Pha opens the door and sighs. He isn’t surprised to see Lam standing in the hallway.  
Lam doesn’t say anything but tries to look into Pha’s room.  
Pha moves out of the way and motions for him to enter. “The rest of your gang is inside. I can assume that Beam is not coming back today.”  
Lam shakes his head as he walks past Pha. “No. Forth has sent out a message for everyone to stay away from his floor, thus we are all over here.” Lam stops and turns his head towards Pha. “I told Forth that I would check in to make sure that you didn’t attack Yo, but he said that I may need to make sure that you are all right instead.”  
Pha raises an eyebrow and slowly shuts his door. “Me. Forth thinks that I need to be looked after because of Yo.”  
Lam shrugs his shoulders and turns and walks further into the room where the others are at.  
Pha stands there looking at Lam walking away and then glances over to Yo, who is smiling and giggling while sitting next to Kit on Pha’s bed. What is there to be worried about with Yo? He is too cute and innocent to do anything.  
Pha continues to stare at Yo for a few more moments, before he shakes his head and heads back to sit with the others.  
***  
Ding.  
Lam looks at his phone and without saying anything, he leaves Pha’s room. Pha looks away from the laptop which has a movie playing that Pha, Yo and Kit are watching. Pha looks around the room and sighs. The room is still filled with plenty of engineering students.  
Pha leans towards Max, who is sitting on the floor close to the bed. Pha nudges Max, and when Max looks at him, Pha asks, “Where is Lam going?”  
Max shakes his head and turns his focus back onto the game that he is playing on his phone. “He went to get food for Forth and Beam.”  
At Forth’s name, Yo pops up on the bed and whines, “Forth isn’t even taking any time to be with me. He hasn’t even eaten a meal with me since I came.”  
Max, still focused on his phone and the game, huffs, “If I remember right, Forth told you the last time that you came, Yo, to not surprise him again. However, here we are with you in Pha’s room and pouting that you aren’t spending any time with Forth.”  
Tul looks up from his book, that he is reading while sitting on one of the couch. “Max stop it. You know that Forth won’t be happy if he finds out that you are taunting his brother.”  
“Damn it!” Max almost throws his phone on the ground, but he stops himself. He then turns his full attention towards Tul, before glancing over to Yo, who is sitting on the bed sulking.  
Max shakes his head. “Yo, you know that Forth is busy. Even without spending the weekend with his new boyfriend, Forth wouldn’t have had time to spend with you. He is a busy college student and head hazer. There is never any real free time, just like the last time that you visited.”  
Yo crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, “But Forth should make time for me.”  
Park, who is sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, puts his phone down and shake his head. He turns towards Yo. “Sorry, to break it to you, Yo, but Forth is too busy to ever do anything with his little brother. You just need to accept it.”  
Pha turns and looks at Yo. Pha’s eyes dart to Yo’s quivering lip. Yo is still cute.  
Kit sits up on the bed and asks, “What are we going to do for supper? Should we all go out or do you want to order in?”  
Pha looks around the room. Does he really want all these people eating in his room?  
Tul closes his book and sits up straight. “Let’s go out. We have all been cramped up in this room all day.”  
Max adds, “Then we can swing past the bar and see what is going on before we head back to our rooms.”  
Pha quickly nods his head. “I agree. Let’s go out.” He glances back over to Yo, who is still pouting, but isn’t protesting the idea of going out to eat.  
***  
Throughout the meal, Pha keeps glancing at Yo, who is actually sitting right next to him. Lam’s words keep running through his head, but he can’t really believe them. Yo is too cute.  
The night at the bar ends up just like the previous night, and Pha has to carry a drunk Yo back to his room. However, tonight, he doesn’t worry about Kit too much. Kit doesn’t get drunk, so he lets Kit defend himself, especially since Pha has his hands full with a drunk Yo.  
Once again, Pha carries Yo back to Pha’s room. Pha doesn’t pay attention to Kit most of the night. Plus, Kit left early to go back to his room by himself. Kit said something about not feeling well.  
Pha’s feet stop in the middle of the hall when he goes to walk past Kit’s door. He didn’t hear what he thought he heard.  
“Ahhh!!! Yes!!!! Harder!!!!! Ming!!!!”  
Pha’s eyes widen as he slowly turns his head towards Kit’s door while still carrying Yo bridal style in his arms.  
The creaking sound of the bed fills the hallway along with Kit’s moans. Pha didn’t think that he had to worry about Kit. Kit left the bar early, but Pha didn’t pay attention to Ming. Did Ming leave early too?  
As Pha tries to rack his brain and remember the events from the night, Yo wiggles in his arms and softly whines, “Pha, I’m tired.”  
Pha looks down at Yo. Once again, he ignores Kit’s moans and the creaking sound. Pha doesn’t even pay attention to Ming’s voice, as Ming moans, “My KitKat!!! So good!! Yes!!!”  
Pha begins to walk towards his room again. “Hold on, Yo. I’m almost there.”  
Pha carefully unlocks his door, while trying not to keep Yo securely in his arms. Once inside Pha’s room, he shuts and locks his door before taking Yo and gently putting Yo on his bed. Pha takes Yo’s shoes off and tries to make Yo feel comfortable. When Pha thinks Yo is fine, Pha turns and goes into the bathroom to get a shower.  
Pha doesn’t notice Yo smiling or watching Pha as Pha walks around the room. When Pha finally walks into the bathroom, Yo slowly slips off the bed and walks towards the bathroom. He listens at the door and waits until the shower is running, and it sounds like Pha is in the shower, before Yo slips into the bathroom.  
***  
Beam rests his head on Forth’s bare chest as Beam slowly slides his fingers along Forth’s tan skin. Beam softly asks, “Babe, are you sure that it is Pha that we should be concerned about and not the other way around?”  
Forth smiles and kisses the top of Beam’s head. “You are forgetting whose brother Yo is. He is my brother. He may look innocent, but he is far from it. He is sly and cunning just like me, but with a cute and adorable face to deceive you. Make no mistake. Under that innocent face lurks the heart of a tiger ready to pounce.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Beam didn’t make it to classes on Monday. He was still in Forth’s room trying to recover from the exhausting weekend, where he proved over and over again that Forth was Beam’s man.  
Beam hasn’t had much time to talk with Pha or Kit in the morning. They had classes the whole time. Now that it is lunch time, the three finally get a chance to eat and talk.  
As the three slowly walk towards the canteen, Pha glances towards Beam and asks, “So, I’m going to assume that you proved to Forth that he is your man. By the looks of it and by your limp, you could have stop trying to prove your point. I think he got the idea.”  
Beam chuckles and shakes his head. “I kind of got lost in the moment, if that is even possible.”  
Pha and Kit chime, “Yeah. It is.”  
Beam tilts his head and looks at Pha and then Kit. It was only then that Beam notices that Kit is walking with a slight limp. Beam raises an eyebrow and asks, “Kitty, did something happen to you? Why are you limping?”  
Kit instantly shakes his head as if he doesn’t know what Beam is talking about. While Pha groans, “Ming happened.”  
Beam’s eyes pop wide open and his mouth also falls open as he blinks a few times while now looking at Pha. Beam points to Kit, who is still silent. “You mean to tell me that Ming finally got through all of your barriers and got to our Kitty.”  
Pha shrugs his shoulders but keeps quiet.  
Kit glares at Pha and huffs, “He was distracted by Yo. Every time that Ming would come close to me, Yo would draw his attention away. I even left early from the bar trying to get away, but I didn’t expect Ming to follow me back to my room.”  
Beam slowly narrows his eyes and leans closer to Pha. Just as Beam begins to lean in, a gust of wind blows past them and Pha shirt is blown up a little. Beam’s eyes immediately snap to the two hickeys on Pha’s chest.  
Beam quickly opens his shirt more and gasps as more hickeys come into view. “Pha did you devour that innocent little Yo?”  
Pha slaps Beam’s hands off of his shirt and snorts, “Innocent. Yo is definitely not innocent. It was more like he devoured me.”  
Kit in now the one whose mouth falls open as he turns and stares at Pha in shock.  
Meanwhile, Beam can’t help but to think about his conversation with Forth over the weekend. Beam had been pretty confident that Yo was an angel and that he would never be some tiger. However, after seeing those hickeys on Pha’s chest, he has to admit that maybe Forth was right. Yo is some innocent looking tiger just waiting pounce on his prey, which clearly seems to be Pha.  
When the group finally reaches the canteen, the three are surprised to find Forth, Ming and Yo waiting for them. Not only are the three waiting for them, they have already bought food for the three doctors.  
With a loving smile on his face, Beam marches up to Forth and gives him a quick kiss before sitting down next to him at the table. “Hi, Babe.”  
Forth smiles. “Hey, baby. I missed you.”  
Kit slowly walks up to the table and tentatively tries to sit next to Beam, but Ming snakes his arms around Kit’s waist before Kit can sit down. Ming pouts and whines, “Where is my kiss, my KitKat?” Kit snorts and tries to wiggle his way out of Ming’s arms, but can’t.  
After a few minutes, Kit reluctantly gives Ming a quick peck on his lips. “There is that better?”  
A smile instantly pops on Ming’s face as he nods his head. “Yes. Much better.”  
Pha slowly walks up to Yo. Just as Pha goes to open his mouth to say something, Yo grabs Pha’s tie and yanks Pha down. As soon as Pha’s face is low enough, Yo captures Pha’s lip in a passionate kiss.  
Forth smiles and motions his head towards Pha and Yo, as he whispers into Beam’s ear. “I told you that my brother was a tiger silently waiting to pounce on someone. I believe that he has found his someone. I just hope Pha is ready for what he has coming.”  
Shocked, Beam stares at Pha and Yo, as Yo continues to devour Pha’s lips not letting Pha out of Yo’s grasp. Beam slowly replies, “I think you are right.”  
Forth chuckles. “Do you know where Yo is taking Pha after they eat lunch?”  
With Beam still staring at Pha and Yo, as Yo continues to devour Pha’s lips, Beam shakes his head. “No. Where are they going?”  
Forth leans into Beam’s ear and whispers, “To go get phones. To be correct. Couple phones.”


End file.
